


Niagara

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: ALSO Rated Teen for LANGUAGE, Four bros being guys, Four dudes being gay, Gay Road trips are the dignity bomb, Gen, four guys being dudes, im sorry, only a little, this WAS supposed to have the entire gang going but I AM GOING TO GO SMALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: The four guys decide that they need to leave and go on a road trip across America.  Leaving and preparations are one thing but the idea of being trapped in a small Volkswagen Beetle for miles is another thing.





	

George sat on a bench, smoking a cigarette, as he awaited his friends to come pick him up. He had a small bag of clothing and various other toiletries next to him. The birds were chirping and the faint laughter of children in the background occupied his mind. His calming background noise came to an end when the car engine of a Volkswagen Beetle came up. The front window rolled down slowly, revealing a Liebgott leaning over the passenger seat.

"Joseph Liebgott, my man. How are you doing?" George yelled from the park bench. Liebgott squinted a bit and gave a small, cheeky grin.

"Not bad, not bad. I saved you the good seat." Liebgott pushed himself back over so he sat erect in his seat. George got up from the seat and headed towards the car, opening up the passenger side, and got in. Once settled and buckled in, George turned around to see two grown men squished together. 

"Hey Perc. Web." George acknowledged before turning back around. He looked at Liebgott who was carefully studying a Ford flying up behind him through the rear view mirror.

"This fucking asshole." Liebgott announced. Webster sighed in the back.

"Hey, Lieb. Give it a break. These assholes don't know that there is no rush." Perconte spoke up. George looked at Liebgott. He looked like he was about to stick his head out the window and scream that 'he didn't drop into Normandy for no reason.' 

Once on the expressway, George turned back around to the backseat.

"I thought a lot more of the guys were coming with us? Like Toye and Malarkey?" George questioned. Webster rolled his head from the window over to Luz.

"They all gave us the excuse of 'oh we're busy' or 'my wife hasn't seen me in years'. We told them that it was their loss and that we were going without them." Webster answered partially annoyed. George stared at Perconte who stared at Webster.

"Jesus, Web. You don't have to sound so offended. Sure, it would be great to see the guys and I bet you like the spacious backseat." George replied.

"You know what, Luz? I do enjoy the backseat. And, in fact, I would love it if someone would turn the fucking air on. It's fucking hot back here." Webster complained. George looked at Liebgott who was tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Web, eat a Hershey's or something." Perconte piped up. He began another sentence when Liebgott laid on the horn.

"We haven't even left the state and this trip is turning into a mess," Liebgott announced. "I've had Web complaining about how hot it is and I've had assholes in their brand new Fords trying to run into me."

"I can drive if you want." Perconte asked. Liebgott rolled his window down and threw out his hand at the car in front of him as it cut him off. 

Soon the four of them reached the state border and Found themselves in a local diner. They each ordered their meals and basked in the cool air conditioning.

"I'm driving next." Perconte announced. 

"No, you are not. That car is literally my job." Liebgott replied. George sat the sipping on a coke.

"Come on, Lieb. You know I'm a good driver." Perconte piped up.

"Not after you told me that you almost took out a pedestrian on the way to work one day." Liebgott fired back.

"That was one time. One time. Come on, you need a break." Perconte offered. Liebgott inhaled and nodded.

"Alright. Web, you're sitting up front with Perconte since you've been complaining you're hot." Liebgott twisted his glass around on the table looking at everyone.

The four of them eventually ate and paid their tickets before heading out. George lit up a cigarette and took a deep inhale before Liebgott walked past him.

"No smoking in my cab. It deters people from hiring me as their taxi." Liebgott walked to the other side of the car and crawled in as George slowly looked at his cigarette and sighed. He threw it on the ground and got into the opposite side. 

"So where are we heading?" George piped up from the back amidst the sound of heavy wind from Webster's window. Liebgott looked at George.

"We were going to see Niagara. It's close by and we can say we've done it." George nodded a bit and returned to stare out of the window. 

Time passed quickly and George ended up taking a nap in the backseat, only to be woken up by Perconte shaking his shoulder from his car door.

"Luz. Wake up, we're here." Perconte whispered. George woke up and found his friend standing in the doorway. The sound of the water roaring over the cliff was a calming noise. George slowly unbuckled himself and got out. Liebgott and Webster stood at the railing, looking over at the Falls. Perconte and George left the car and headed towards the other two.

"You know... This reminds me of Skip. I heard he swam across the river." Perconte spoke up. George watched at the water fell hundreds of feet.

"Yeah..." George spoke with a small crack in his voice. The two eventually met up with Liebgott and Webster.

"What took you so long?" Liebgott turned around.

"Sleeping Beauty here refused to get up." Perconte joked around. George grinned as everyone laughed. 

"You know what they say about sleeping, Frank?" George asked.

"What?" Perconte looked at his friend.

"When you're asleep, Frank, you can ignore other people's stupid jokes."

"I should've fallen asleep back during the war because your jokes were terrible, George." Perconte piped up.


End file.
